


Entrando Pelo Cano (Mas Não Literalmente)

by EvertonCable



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Children alone at home, Comedy, Gen, Just Dipper helping Mabel, Post-Canon, what could go wrong?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertonCable/pseuds/EvertonCable
Summary: Ela só queria ajudar. Agora ela é quem precisa de ajuda.ouMabel quebra o cano da pia e Dipper tem que consertar
Kudos: 2





	Entrando Pelo Cano (Mas Não Literalmente)

**Author's Note:**

> Thiago Silva, eu avisei que isso viria um dia

Era uma bela manhã de sábado. O som dos carros passando pela rua, o canto suave dos pássaros nos fios de energia, o cheiro de panquecas no ar. Depois de um verão agitado cheio de mistérios, emoções e reviravoltas inesperadas, era um pouco estranho estar de volta à velha rotina de Piedmont. Claro que era bom saber que não haveria criaturas paranormais causando problemas ou garotos bonitos de boyband revirando o lixo. Mas era chato que não houvesse nada de excitante para fazer pelos próximos meses. Já fazia três semanas desde a volta de Dipper e Mabel para casa, e a única coisa que eles tinham para fazer era contar aos pais as histórias que eles viveram durante o verão. Não ajudava que eles tivessem que omitir as partes mágicas, os perigos, as prisões, e até mesmo a volta do Tivô Ford e a verdade sore o Tivô Stan.

Naquela manhã, os pais de Dipper e Mabel tinham saído para fazer compras de modo que as crianças (tecnicamente adolescentes) ficariam sozinhas em casa. Dipper estava relaxando no quarto, lendo um livro que ele tinha ganhado no aniversário. Ele estava tão envolvido na história que não percebeu que Mabel não dava sinais de sua presença em lugar nenhum da casa já há um tempo.

Interrompendo a paz e a tranquilidade, um grito alto e desesperado de Mabel encheu o andar de baixo da casa, assustando Dipper e fazendo o garoto jogar o livro para cima. Os passos apressados de Mabel subiram as escadas e correram direto para o quarto.

“DIPPER! DIPPER! VOCÊ TEM QUE ME AJUDAR”, ela gritou.

“Mabel, se acalma”, Dipper disse.

“EU NÃO POSSO ME ACALMAR. É um desastre! O fim do mundo em Piedmont”.

Geralmente Dipper diria que Mabel estava exagerando e fazendo tempestade um copo d’água por algo pequeno e simples. Mas dados os eventos do último verão, havia uma pequena chance de ser algo sério. Assim, ele segurou os ombros de Mabel e a sacudiu com força, tentando fazer a irmã recobrar a razão e se acalmar um pouco. Contra todas as probabilidades, isso funcionou e Mabel... bem... Ela não estava realmente calma, mas pelo menos tinha parado de gritar sobre qualquer que fosse o desastre que tinha acontecido.

“Você consegue falar coerentemente agora?”, Dipper perguntou.

“Eu acho que sim”, Mabel respondeu. “Ok, você sabe como a mamãe vive reclamando que a pia da cozinha entope com frequência não é?”

“Sim, eu sei”.

“Bem... Digamos que eu queria mostrar pra mamãe e pro papai como nós dois ficamos mais responsáveis nesse verão e tentei consertar a pia. Mas...”

Mabel parou de falar, desviando o olhar do irmão. Era o suficiente para Dipper perceber que algo tinha dado muito errado na tentativa de Mabel de consertar o problema da pia.

“Mabel. O que foi que você fez?”, ele perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

“Eu posso ter usado um pouco mais de força do que devia com a chave inglesa”, ela disse num tom suplicante e culpado. “E agora... agora... EU QUEBREI O CANO DA PIA E AGORA TÁ JORRANDO ÁGUA PRA TUDO QUE É LADO”.

“VOCÊ O QUE?”

Num movimento rápido, Mabel segurou a mão de Dipper e correu praticamente arrastando o irmão à toda velocidade até a cozinha da casa. Uma vez no cômodo, Dipper teve a visão do cano quebrado e da água jorrando com força como se fosse um gêiser ou coisa assim. O nível da água no chão estava lentamente aumentando.

“Você precisa me ajudar, Dipper”, Mabel suplicou. “A casa vai inundar assim. Se o papai e a mamãe virem isso eu vou ficar de castigo pelo restante da minha vida. Ou pior. Eles podem querer me tirar o Waddles”.

Dado o estado em que a cozinha estava, talvez isso não fosse um exagero. Os pais dos gêmeos definitivamente iriam surtar se vissem aquela catástrofe, embora Dipper duvidasse que os pais se livrariam do porco depois das ameaças de Stan depois da volta das crianças. Mabel estava a ponto de se explodir em lágrimas, mas Dipper a consolou dizendo que eles dariam um jeito. A primeira coisa que Dipper fez foi desligar toda a água da casa, para evitar que continuasse jorrando.

“Talvez possamos falar com o Soos”, Mabel falou. “Talvez ele possa vir aqui e consertar tudo para nós”.

“Eu duvido muito que o Soos consiga vir de Gravity Falls para Piedmont e consertar tudo antes que o papai e mamãe voltem do supermercado”, Dipper respondeu. “Vamos ter que arrumar nós mesmos”.

“Você sabe trocar encanamento?”

“Não, mas acho que não temos escolha”.

A coisa mais lógica a se fazer primeiro era remover o cano quebrado. E isso foi relativamente fácil de se fazer. Ver Soos trabalhando na Cabana do Mistério realmente ajudou. Dipper também procurou na internet por informações que ajudassem. A parte difícil veio depois. Eles juntaram todo o dinheiro que conseguiram e foram até a loja comprar um novo cano que encaixasse no lugar do anterior. Quem saberia que uma coisa tão simples quanto um cano tinha tantas numerações diferentes e tipos diferentes? Mabel comentou que parecia mais que eles estavam tentando decifrar um dos diários do Tivô Ford. Mas eles conseguiram achar o cano que precisavam e voltaram para casa o mais rápido possível.

Colocar o novo cano no lugar do antigo foi um pouco mais complicado. Eles tiveram o máximo de cuidado possível para ter certeza que o cano novo não quebraria, mas que ainda ficaria firme no lugar. Com tudo de volta no lugar, Mabel abriu a torneira e respirou aliviada ao ver a água fluindo normalmente. Eles tinham mesmo conseguido. Eles até mesmo se livraram de todas as evidências de que algo tinha dado errado lá.

“E com isso está tudo pronto”, Dipper falou.

“Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada”, Mabel falou dando um abraço apertado no irmão. “Agora o Waddles pode finalmente sair do esconderijo secreto e aproveitar a liberdade de novo”.

Ela saiu correndo para sabe-se lá onde e Dipper resolveu deixar por isso mesmo. Ele voltou ao quarto e continuou a leitura do livro. Ele tinha conseguido ler algumas páginas antes de ouvir o som de vidro quebrando seguido pelo grito desesperado de Mabel e um novo soar de passos correndo até o quarto.

“O que foi dessa vez?”, ele perguntou assim que Mabel pôs a cabeça dentro do quarto.

“Então, eu peguei o velho kit de boliche do papai pra jogar um pouco”, Mabel falou. “Mas quando eu lancei o braço pra trás a bola escorregou da minha mão e... Dipper, você sabe trocar uma janela quebrada?”

“DIPPER E MABEL PINES”, o grito da mãe dos gêmeos soou no andar de baixo, revelando que os adultos tinham voltado para casa e os gêmeos estavam provavelmente encrencados.

As crianças desceram as escadas e viram o pai segurando a bola de boliche nas mãos. Ambos os adultos estavam visivelmente furiosos.

“Vocês dois podem me explicar COMO e POR QUE essa bola voou da janela e caiu bem encima do capô do nosso carro assim que chegamos em casa?”

Sim. Eles definitivamente estavam encrencados.

**Author's Note:**

> Pessoalmente eu prefiro escrever sobre Ford e Stan, mas isso combinava perfeitamente com Dipper e Mabel


End file.
